


Contropelo

by Ahiryn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, No Angst, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahiryn/pseuds/Ahiryn
Summary: "Quando non aveva visto Bruce alla serata di beneficenza aveva capito subito che fosse in giro a pattugliare le strade. Sorrideva a origliare i pettegolezzi su di lui, a sentire le ipotesi su quale fosse la modella con cui probabilmente si era imboscato quella notte; si era costruito davvero bene quella reputazione da playboy buono a nulla. La sua assenza la aveva incoraggiata ancora di più a rubare, come non cogliere un’occasione del genere? Non avrebbe potuto beccarla, ma avrebbe capito che era stata lei e la divertiva molto saperlo arrabbiato per i suoi furti".BatCat





	Contropelo

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! E' la prima fanfiction che pubblico su questo sito e Dio quanto vorrei saper scrivere in inglese oltre che leggere, ma per ora sono limitata a questo :*. Spero comunque che vi piaccia, non ho seguito un fumetto preciso, un momento preciso, ma ho preso un po' in giro dai vari fumetti che ho letto, dai videogiochi di Arkham, dai film (animati e non) e così via. E' una pwp con una scarsissima trama, senza pretese su questa coppia che venero e che spero di aver rappresentato almeno in piccola parte in modo giusto. Buona lettura.

 

  
  
_Contropelo_  
  
♠  
 

  
  
Quella notte era inusualmente calma. Le luci della città apparivano fioche nella nebbia, mentre le cime dei palazzi facevano capolino fra le nubi. Guglie, gargoyle e il rosone di una vecchia chiesa di inizio Novecento che apparivano e sparivano. Risuonava l’antifurto scassato di un’auto e arrivava fin lì la musica di una discoteca, ma il cielo notturno era sgombro, nessun segnale dalla centrale, le strade erano deserte. Non si udivano urla, risse o spari. Forse era a causa del freddo, la neve era scesa impietosa per tutto il giorno e l’aria era aggressiva e pungente. Ogni tanto Gotham si occupava da sola di scoraggiare i criminali, tirava fuori gli aculei trattenendo il freddo, lasciando che ristagnasse per i vicoli.  
Gli venne da sorridere a quel pensiero, c’erano poche cose capaci di calmarlo come il panorama della sua città di notte. Tetra, nebbiosa ma inspiegabilmente suggestiva. Quei palazzi vecchi, storici e malmessi accanto ai grattacieli scintillanti, tutti sotto una luna così sfocata da sembrare un riflesso nel mare.  
Scese su un tetto più basso con un balzo, atterrando sul cornicione e poggiandosi accanto alla cappa fumaria. I suoi stivali produssero uno scalpiccio bagnato sulla neve grigia della grondaia.  
Gli altri erano in giro e dovevano aver fermato la maggior parte delle effrazioni, Nightwing, Red Robin e Damian, che avevano voluto portare con loro per qualche bravata. Non si era opposto, si fidava di Dick come di pochi e Damian aveva disperato bisogno di stare con altre persone oltre che con lui. Forse anche Kate si era data da fare assieme ad Orphan e a Spoiler.  
Si portò una mano all’auricolare. – Alfred, la serata di beneficenza è ancora in corso?  
- _Sì, master Bruce. Devo però avvertirla che presentarsi a quest’ora potrebbe essere interpretata come una grave mancanza di rispetto_.  
Sospirò. – Una in più e una in meno… - commentò rassegnato.  
Una ventata di aria gelida gli morse la pelle scoperta, la mascella e il viso. Doveva tornare, togliersi la maschera e infilarne un’altra decisamente più scomoda.  
 _Oppure potrei passare da lei._  
L’idea gli attraversò la mente indesiderata e si chiese se non fosse stata colpa di quella folata fredda che gli aveva ricordato le sferzate inclementi dei suoi artigli.  
Sapeva dove si nascondesse attualmente, ma non era certo di trovarla e inoltre non era abituato a raggiungerla senza un motivo, di solito le piombava in casa per avvertirla di un pericolo imminente, per interrogarla o sapere di qualche criminale. Il che non lo rendeva esattamente romantico, ma c’era da dire che nemmeno lei era solita raggiungerlo perché voleva vederlo, anzi, lo aveva derubato talmente tante volte che di certo non era lui a doversi fare certi scrupoli.  
Era di buon umore, dunque si decise a passare da lei. Sperava davvero che non fosse in giro a rubare, ma negli ultimi tempi si era comportata piuttosto bene.  
   
   
-Cat?  
Si voltò, imprecando fra i denti a bassa voce con le braccia stracolme di gioielli. Alcuni sbucavano da un sacchetto di velluto, collane di perle, orecchini d’oro bianco, pietre luccicanti.  
Bruce la guardava serio da sotto la maschera, le braccia conserte. Inventare una bugia da rifilargli non sarebbe stato facile stavolta; i gioielli che aveva rubato venivano da una serata di beneficenza, sicuramente Bruce doveva immaginarlo visto che era l’unico evento della serata dove trovare tutto quel ben di Dio.  
La stanza dove si trovavano era un piccolo appartamento in centro, un luogo d’appoggio e uno dei diversi rifugi che aveva sparsi per la città dove sparire o nascondere i bottini. Era piuttosto vuoto, ma disordinato, con abiti buttati in terra, scatole vuote di cibo per gatti e qualche bottiglia di champagne. Il vestito blu notte che aveva indossato per la serata era accartocciato in terra, se lo era sfilato per indossare di nuovo la consueta tuta nera attillata e le orecchie da gatta.  
-Dimmi che non lo hai fatto.  
-Non devo dirti nulla.  
Fece un passo avanti minaccioso. – Restituiscili.  
Un ordine secco con quella voce grave e roca le suscitava brividi lungo la schiena. Vedere Bruce in atteggiamenti dolci era sempre una piacevole sorpresa, ma vederlo infuriato aveva tutto un altro sapore…  
-Altrimenti? – lo provocò, infilando un anello d’oro bianco con un piccolo diamante sulla punta.  
Sicuramente un anello di fidanzamento, dentro c’era anche un’incisione romantica. Stava così bene al suo anulare.  
Si sentì afferrare il polso, le dita guantate di nero si serrarono senza troppa forza. – Quelle persone erano lì per beneficenza.  
-E infatti le ringrazio, ho apprezzato molto le loro donazioni.  
-Selina – scandì con un sospiro.  
Finse indifferenza. – Sono ricchi, molto ricchi, non gli mancherà qualche anellino – minimizzò.  
Era pieno di gioielli, ne aveva sgraffignati un bel gruzzolo. Aveva derubato una dozzina di donne e un po’ di uomini, i Rolex più costosi luccicavano accanto ad alcuni gemelli, collane, orecchini, bracciali e spille.  
-Li porterò alla polizia, quante persone hai derubato? Rischia di andarci di mezzo l’ente di beneficenza.  
-Non toccarli – lo minacciò torva. – Me li sono guadagnati, ho faticato per prenderli.  
Le sfilò l’anello e si beccò quasi una graffiata in pieno viso. – Non è vero e lo sai.  
-Più di loro sicuramente. Oh dai, non fare il guastafeste!  
-Non voglio arrabbiarmi, Cat, è una nottata tranquilla. Consegnami i gioielli e basta.  
Bruce era davvero inflessibile la maggior parte del tempo. Spesso chiudeva gli occhi di fronte ai suoi furti, perché non erano il genere di truffe capaci di rovinare la vita di una persona, almeno non di persone che non lo meritassero. Ma quando faceva qualcosa in grande stile così doveva sempre venire a fare il gendarme della situazione. Aveva rubato gioielli e orologi che valevano migliaia di dollari, presto sarebbe scoppiato un pandemonio alla serata di beneficenza e il pensiero un po’ la divertiva.  
-Costringimi – mormorò e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.  
Non venne ricambiato e in un secondo schivò la mano di Batman protesa per strapparle il sacchetto dalle dita. Compì una rovesciata flessuosa indietro, tenendosi a distanza dal vigilante.  
-Perché devi fare così?  
 _Perché è divertente._  
Quando non aveva visto Bruce alla serata di beneficenza aveva capito subito che fosse in giro a pattugliare le strade. Sorrideva a origliare i pettegolezzi su di lui, a sentire le ipotesi su quale fosse la modella con cui probabilmente si era imboscato quella notte; si era costruito davvero bene quella reputazione da playboy buono a nulla. La sua assenza la aveva incoraggiata ancora di più a rubare, come non cogliere un’occasione del genere? Non avrebbe potuto beccarla, ma avrebbe saputo che era stata lei e la divertiva molto saperlo arrabbiato per i suoi furti. La eccitava guardarlo diventare freddo e perentorio. Un giorno magari lo avrebbe convinto a farlo di proposito a letto senza che lei fosse costretta a svaligiare l’intera alta società di Gotham, ma al momento era ancora troppo rigido per accontentarla in quei giochi, non gli sarebbe mai riuscito altrettanto bene.  
Sgusciò via dalla finestra più vicina, schivando la corda nera lanciata verso la sua gamba. Prese una manciata di gioielli dal sacchetto e li infilò nella tuta nera, lasciandoli spargere su tutto il suo corpo, poi richiuse la zip. Non aveva smesso di scappare nel frattempo, saltando dalla scala antincendio e raggiungendo il tetto dirimpetto.  
Batman la incalzava dietro, agile, troppo agile per la sua stazza, lanciando i suoi amati giocattoli per intrappolarla. Come faceva a essere così veloce con quella massa di muscoli? Selina però conosceva quella zona come le sue tasche ormai, riuscì a svicolare da ogni trappola, balzando da una cima all’altra e lasciandosi dietro solo qualche risata affannata.  
Quella notte il freddo era insopportabile, le penetrava nella tuta attillata congelando i gioielli a contatto con la pelle nuda, ma l’adrenalina e la fatica della corsa la avevano scaldata. Aveva la nuca sudata e i capelli appiccicati sotto il cappuccio nero, ma non ci fece presto più caso.  
La nebbia e i fumi dei camini mostravano a malapena le loro ombre intente a rincorrersi sui tetti, era la serata ideale per dileguarsi. O per lasciarsi catturare.  
Si sentì quasi afferrare e scattò avanti con un risolino divertito, il cuore che le batteva a mille. Doveva solo raggiungere il suo secondo rifugio, se fosse riuscito a restarle alle calcagna avrebbe potuto farle ciò che voleva…  
Svanì; fu in grado di seminarlo a un certo punto, sparendo fra la foschia e i tetti. La figura nera e minacciosa del pipistrello non la incalzava più. Forse si era stancato di inseguirla e rimase un po’ delusa, ma almeno aveva potuto tenere il bottino.  
Balzò elegantemente sul parapetto del suo secondo rifugio, un attico di un bel palazzo vicino al centro. Non era realmente suo, apparteneva a un giovane promettente dell’alta società impegnato in uno stage all’estero. Sarebbe stato via diversi mesi e quell’attico era assolutamente di suo gusto come punto d’appoggio fra il suo vero rifugio e la zona in cui bazzicava in quel periodo. L’arredamento certo non era elegante e squisito quanto quello di villa Wayne, anzi, tendeva a essere un po’ kitch, ma se lo era fatto andare bene.  
Entrò dalla finestra nel salotto buio. I divani di pelle bianca si chiudevano in un semicerchio di fronte a un caminetto moderno protetto da un vetro. Poggiò il sacchetto sul mobile più vicino e si tolse gli occhialetti dal viso.  
Era stata una nottata proficua.  
Non riuscì a spogliarsi che si sentì afferrare con forza da dietro e spingere contro il muro.  
Bruce non sembrava divertito quanto lei ed era evidente che non avesse gradito la graffiata sul mento che gli aveva lasciato. Nella penombra del soggiorno appariva quasi solo la sua sagoma imponente, ma i gatti erano molto abili a vedere al buio, perciò non le sfuggì l’accenno di fiatone che muoveva impercettibilmente il suo petto.  
-Hai finito di giocare? – le domandò brusco.  
Selina sorrise e alzò le braccia. – Mi hai preso, i gioielli sono nella tuta.  
Lo aveva messo in difficoltà, perché lo sentì esitare chiaramente; ma vide anche un luccichio brillargli negli occhi per un attimo.  
-Sei impossibile. Consegnameli.  
-No. Dovrai recuperarli tu se li vuoi, avanti Bat, non ti creerà problemi, vero?  
La sovrastava di qualche spanna, Bruce era così robusto con quell’armatura nera addosso, un concentrato di forza e prestanza, ma gli occhi azzurri erano già meno freddi.  
Le dita afferrarono la zip della tuta attillata, tirandola giù lentamente. Selina capì subito di essere riuscita a coinvolgerlo nel gioco, non sempre funzionava, a volte rimaneva indisposto e serio, non stava sempre dietro ai suoi capricci.  
-Lo hai fatto di proposito?  
-Hai un ego smisurato, Bruce.  
Sentì il suo fiato interrompersi quando notò che non indossava biancheria sotto la tuta. Rubare gioielli a un branco di ricconi milionari era soddisfacente, ma rubare il respiro a Batman era una conquista maggiore.  
La squadrò appena, ma faticava ora a trattenere un sorriso. Le calò la tuta nera dalle spalle, scoprendole il busto nudo e lasciando alcuni gioielli cadere in terra. Indossava una delle collane, che scendeva fra i seni nudi. Sfiorò la spaccatura e la tolse, buttandola a terra.  
-Li restituirai – mormorò, sfilandosi il guanto e toccandole il collo con le dita.  
-Non credo che lo farò.  
La mano le tolse il cappuccio nero con le orecchie, scoprendo i capelli scuri arruffati. Li agguantò piano, inclinandole la testa.  
-Cat sai che posso comprarteli io se ci tieni così tanto.  
 _Oh no Bruce, non rovinare il momento._  
Con uno scatto repentino gli aprì un taglio vicino al collo, facendolo ritrarre d’istinto.  
-Perché comprarli quando posso rubarli? E dopo questa frase stai certo che non li restituirò.  
Udirono una volante. Selina era piuttosto certa che avessero già chiamato la polizia, poteva immaginare lo scandalo e le consuete polemiche sulla criminalità di Gotham. Ne avrebbero parlato in qualche noioso programma di politica, se la sarebbero presa con la polizia, con Batman, col governo e lei avrebbe guardato la scena dal suo divano, con un bicchiere di champagne in mano e gli anelli nell’altra.  
-Lo farai e subito. Non puoi mandare in tilt la città per questo, la polizia ha altro a cui pensare che i tuoi furti.  
Il tono paternalistico e serio non poteva mancare. Sempre così pragmatico, ma sapeva anche divertirsi quando voleva, era solo… difficile tirarlo fuori dalla parte quando indossava quel costume. Ma era almeno mai esistito un Bruce Wayne playboy? Perché solo immaginarlo le strappava una risata sincera.  
-Beh potrei restituirli, ma poi non ti dirò dove ho nascosto la cassa delle donazioni.  
Gli occhi azzurri dell’altro si strinsero appena. La stava esaminando, mentiva, non mentiva?  
-Stai mentendo.  
Era ancora mezza nuda di fronte a lui, il suo autocontrollo iniziava a logorarla, ma aveva beccato più di una volta i suoi occhi scendere ad abbracciare con lo sguardo i seni.  
Selina si sporse e annullò la distanza fra loro. Gli sfilò la maschera dal viso e osservò la sua espressione contrariata.  
-Sei arrabbiato?  
-Abbastanza.  
-Potresti strapparmi l’informazione, ne sei capace no?  
Aveva già capito da un pezzo il suo gioco, probabilmente dall’inizio, aveva tentato di non assecondarla nonostante lo volesse parecchio. Ci provava quasi sempre a resistere, spesso rimaneva sulle sue, tutto teso e concentrato sulla missione del momento.  
Le afferrò i bordi della tuta e la tirò giù piano, sfiorò la pelle liscia dei fianchi, lasciando cadere altri gioielli. Si chinò su un ginocchio e le sfilò gli stivali. Rimase nuda sotto il suo sguardo, aveva la pelle d’oca, non poteva nascondergliela.  
-Non andrà come credi stavolta, Cat – mormorò e il suo tono sembrava quasi divertito.  
-Ah no?  
-Girati.  
Di nuovo quel brivido. Ubbidì, dandogli le spalle. Chissà se sarebbe stato capace di sculacciarla, solo l’idea la faceva bagnare, ma forse era un po’ troppo ancora per uno come Bruce, nonostante passasse le nottate a massacrare criminali travestito da pipistrello.  
Le prese il polso che nascondeva dietro la schiena, sfilandole il bracciale d’oro. Si sporse su di lei.  
-Dimmi dove hai messo la cassa, Cat, non farmi perdere la pazienza.  
Le stava sussurrando nell’orecchio e fu costretta a stringere le gambe. La sua mano era poggiata sulla schiena e stava lentamente scendendo. Bruce aveva accettato il gioco e lei non poteva che essere soddisfatta di come stesse andando la serata.  
-Credo che dovrai perderla invece.  
Le dita le sfiorarono i glutei e scesero. Sembrava quasi una perquisizione, una di quelle sporche. Fu costretta a divaricare leggermente le gambe quando la mano scese oltre, andando a pigiare sulla sua fessura.  
Voltò lo sguardo, incontrando il sorriso soddisfatto di Bruce. Non poteva contrastarlo, era umidissima, quelle carezze le avevano fatto venire la pelle d’oca e stava involontariamente spingendo il bacino contro di lui.  
Bruce infilò piano il dito medio e le scappò un sospiro. Le stesse mani che spaccavano denti e mascelle erano capaci di essere così delicate e piacevoli, Dio, doveva davvero compiere certi furti più spesso.  
Un braccio la strinse in vita, poggiandola contro la sua tuta scura. Stava per venire, quando l’altro ritrasse le dita.  
-No. Prima dimmi dov’è la cassa delle donazioni.  
-Dovrai fare di meglio, babe.  
Si era tolto l’altro guanto, era un buon segno. Dovevano sbrigarsi però, alla prima rapina o sparatoria probabilmente sarebbe andato via per risolvere la situazione. Bruce era la persona meno egoista che conoscesse e questo poteva essere un male quando si trattava di divertirsi.  
-Cat – mormorò contro il suo orecchio e bastò quel nome per ribadire la richiesta.  
Ricordava quando ancora non conoscesse nulla di quel Bruce. Era intrigata, oh lo era così tanto e passava il tempo a domandarsi “come sarà a letto? Cosa gli piacerà? Come lo prendo di sorpresa? Come gli rivolto il mondo sottosopra?”. Era più ossessionata da certe domande che dalla sua vera identità. Non che avesse programmato di… di farsi coinvolgere tanto, era stata una sorpresa anche per lei.  
La loro prima volta si era lasciato andare, molto più di quanto lei si aspettasse ed era stata la cattura più favolosa che le fosse mai capitata, erano capitolati entrambi nelle grinfie dell’altro ed era stato un glorioso, sporco ed eccitante disastro. Disastro, perché aveva segnato un momento, un preciso momento di non ritorno, nonostante nessuno dei due lo avesse realizzato pienamente. Eppure le volte successive non erano andate in modo altrettanto naturale; Bat aveva iniziato a essere più cauto e rigido. Come lei. Ma per Bruce a volte sembrava quasi abnegazione, una sorta di masochistico desiderio di tenere lontano i piaceri, le gioie, gli affetti, una scaramantica precauzione.  
 _Ha paura._  
Glielo aveva confessato, ne aveva molta, sempre, soprattutto da quando aveva così tanto da perdere. A volte era così dolorosamente sincero che voleva solo stringerlo.  
Le portò le dita alle orecchie e le sfilò gli orecchini di diamanti che luccicavano nel buio, Selina inclinò la testa per facilitargli il compito poggiando la guancia contro la sua mano.  
Li prese e le sfiorò i ciuffi sudati di capelli, poi le toccò il collo e scese con le dita. – Quei soldi sono per gente che ne ha bisogno.  
-Perché per ora non ti concentri su quello di cui io ho bisogno?  
Con una mano le sfiorò il seno e non resistette, lo strinse, serrò le dita sulla pelle morbida e si sporse a baciarle il collo.  
Lo scapolo più in vista di Gotham aveva stuoli di donne secondo certe riviste, tresche amorose in ogni parte del mondo e figli sparsi e mai riconosciuti – su quello non avevano poi così torto vista la sorpresa di Damian -. Selina non metteva in dubbio che avesse avuto diverse donne, che avesse vissuto la sua dose di divertimento e sesso; ma con lei spesso dimostrava tutta la sua umanità, un tratto raro da vedere in Batman. Era abile, ma anche così rigido, incastrato completamente nel ruolo da ricoprire. Bruce aveva un’auto disciplina inflessibile, era l’unico modo per non impazzire e iniziare a uccidere i criminali che catturava e ritrovava liberi di nuovo a trucidare, stuprare e seminare scompiglio.  
Abbandonare quella disciplina era uno sforzo non da poco per lui, probabilmente non ci riusciva mai del tutto, la aveva introiettata troppo in profondità. Non poteva dire di condividere quell’atteggiamento, ma capiva le motivazioni dietro. Il confine che separava Bruce da tutta la feccia di Gotham era in realtà estremamente sottile e dopo aver visto e subìto così tanta violenza chiunque altro sarebbe finito col perdere quella linea di demarcazione. Per Batman uccidere sarebbe stato semplicissimo e forse nessuno gliene avrebbe fatto una colpa dopo tutto, era certa che Bruce lo volesse, volesse spaccare definitivamente la testa a più di uno dei suoi nemici, metterli a tacere per sempre, dormire una notte in modo sereno, senza pensare a quei folli sociopatici che volevano ucciderlo e ferire chi amava. Lo leggeva nei suoi occhi, era spaventato da quel desiderio e tutto ciò che si frapponeva era la sua forza di volontà, il suo autocontrollo. Era normale che una persona così fosse costantemente un fascio di nervi.  
Tutto ciò non lo rendeva immune dalle figuracce. Pochissimi avevano assistito a scene goffe o imbarazzanti da parte di Batman, eppure erano capitate. Un esempio calzante era la sua difficoltà coi gancetti del reggiseno, normalmente verrebbe da pensare che uno abituato a ogni tipo di missione mortale sapesse aprire un maledetto reggipetto. Peccato che avesse queste dita spesse e assolutamente inadatte ai gancetti piccoli dell’intimo. Se i reggiseni fossero stati bombe da disinnescare, Batman sarebbe morto molto tempo addietro. Si chiedeva come avesse fatto con le altre sue fiamme, anche se sapeva che le donne che frequentava di solito non erano il tipo da indossare il reggiseno. Come lei in fondo.  
Bruce allontanò le dita dai seni e fece un passo indietro. Selina alzò lo sguardo e lo sorprese a sentire una comunicazione, gli occhi improvvisamente distratti.  
Gli strappò l’auricolare con un gesto rapidissimo e lo schiacciò fra le unghie.  
Bruce non fece in tempo neanche a sentire. – Dovevi proprio romperlo?  
Si voltò fra le sue braccia e gli occhi verdi lo squadrarono. Non era certa di che espressione stesse facendo, ma funzionò perché l’altro sembrò finalmente concentrarsi davvero su di lei.  
-Perché sei venuto da me? – domandò senza preamboli, senza smettere di esaminarlo.  
Possibile che avesse saputo così presto del furto? O forse voleva chiederle qualcosa?  
Bruce le sfiorò uno zigomo, ma non rispose. Il silenzio bastò, poteva voler dire solo che una vera ragione non c’era. Era passato da lei perché lo voleva, senza scuse, senza pretesti.  
 _Inusuale._  
Era forse successo qualcosa? Che giorno era? No, non era l’anniversario della morte dei suoi. Forse era poco romantico pensare subito che fosse lì per qualche conforto spirituale.  
Iniziava ad avere freddo. L’adrenalina per la corsa si era dileguata e lei era nuda nel soggiorno dell’attico ancora buio. Bruce se ne accorse e la sollevò in braccio, mentre lei avvolgeva le gambe intorno alla sua vita. La portò verso la camera da letto.  
-Di chi è questo appartamento?  
-Mmh mio.  
-A-ha.  
La camera da letto era spaziosa quasi quanto il salotto. Il grosso letto a due piazze aveva alle spalle un’enorme vetrata che dava sul centro di Gotham illuminato. Bruce la adagiò sul letto e si dedicò a togliere la propria tuta. Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, ma quell’affare era peggio di una cassaforte impenetrabile e lei se ne intendeva. Il che la fece sorridere internamente perché nemmeno la virtuosità di Bruce poteva essere tenuta al sicuro con lei nei paraggi. Rimase in boxer e si sfilò la canottiera nera che indossava sotto l’armatura. La tuta aveva lasciato dei lievi segni rossi lì dove stringeva, sulle spalle, sui fianchi e sul collo.  
Selina si avvicinò quando lo vide poggiare un ginocchio sul letto per salire. Toccò i segni rossi sorridendo.  
-Nottata lunga?  
-No. Sei stata l’unico problema.  
-Sono lusingata. Ho avuto Batman in esclusiva.  
Si beccò un’altra occhiata non proprio felice, ma ormai era divertito. Ed eccitato, quei boxer sembravano così piccoli confrontati a quello che c’era dentro.  
-Stavi per dirmi dove hai nascosto la cassa delle donazioni – le ricordò educatamente lui mentre si fermava sopra di lei con le braccia tese accanto alla sua testa.  
-Mmh sai per chi erano le donazioni?  
-Per le vittime dell’ultimo attentato di Joker.  
Lei annuì. – Esattamente. Quante volte ho subìto torti da quello svitato? E dov’è la mia parte?  
Bruce si chinò a baciarle il mento. – Non è divertente. Non ti farò sconti perché sei tu.  
-Tu sì che sai come far bagnare una donna, Bruce, ora parlami della tua Batmobile e potrei venire seduta stante – replicò ironica alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Sembrava averlo punto sul vivo, ma non aveva perso la sua sicurezza. Non che fosse semplice fargliela perdere, ma era capitato, per quanto ci tenesse a far finta di no, Bruce era umano, faceva figuracce, si imbarazzava ed esitava. Come quella volta che era uscita una foto scandalistica di lui mezzo svestito con una modella. Il poveretto stava indagando nei panni di Bruce Wayne ed era stato sorpreso da una ragazza ubriaca che non aveva atteso per vomitargli addosso. Neanche i suoi riflessi da ninja lo avevano salvato. E lo scatto impietoso di un paparazzo non lo aveva solo beccato in un momento spiacevole, ma aveva anche mandato all’aria l’indagine che stava proseguendo. In quel periodo si frequentavano assiduamente e ricordava bene come Bruce fosse piombato da lei molto serio come se fosse morto qualcuno. Aveva iniziato a spiegarle di come fosse stato tutto un malinteso della peggior specie. Quando si esprimeva in quella maniera lei vedeva chiaramente l’influenza di Alfred che affiorava nella sua educazione, i modi cortesi ed educati, la sua parlata calma e controllata. Ma nonostante tutto si era agitato, non sapeva come comportarsi. C’erano molte cose che Batman in realtà non sapeva fare. Avere una relazione duratura innanzitutto, aprire tutto sé stesso, lavorare in gruppo, immaginare un futuro in cui avrebbe smesso di essere il Cavaliere Oscuro. Tutti suoi limiti. Ma lei lo aveva visto superarli almeno una volta.  
Aveva un’espressione incerta. – Non l’hai rubata davvero.  
-È una domanda?  
-Una speranza. Per te.  
Selina finse di riflettere. – Non era forse quella grossa cassa infiocchettata di blu? Comunque le vere offerte le hanno fatte con gli assegni, migliaia di dollari sono pochi spiccioli a confronto…  
Gli occhi azzurri s’incupirono. Le sollevò le braccia, bloccandole con una mano sopra la sua testa. Era diventato di poche parole improvvisamente, non che solitamente parlasse molto. Peccato, perché le piaceva un po’ di dirty talking.  
Si chinò a morderle il collo, divaricandole le gambe con le ginocchia e tenendogliele aperte. Il lato divertente è che era davvero un po’ arrabbiato oltre che eccitato; arrabbiato perché la maggior parte dei loro incontri scaturiva dai furti di Selina, arrabbiato perché aveva esagerato, arrabbiato perché voleva trattarla da vero gentiluomo come gli era stato insegnato ed essere dolce, ma lei glielo rendeva praticamente impossibile.  
 _E ci mancherebbe._  
Per quanto amasse il lato cavalleresco e controllato di Bruce, preferiva vederlo perdere il controllo, preferiva vedere il vero Bruce, che non era quello delle serate di gala, ma nemmeno il Cavaliere Oscuro. Era una persona lì nel mezzo, quasi sempre in ombra, che non usciva mai se non con pochissime persone. Era un uomo senza maschere e senza modi costruiti e imbellettati, senza una disciplina assoluta e irreprensibile. Era una persona stanca, ma anche arrabbiata.  
-A queste serate la gente è proprio facile da ingannare. Adoro quando anche la beneficenza diventa una gara, raggirarli è di una facilità disarmante.  
Le dita si strinsero intorno ai suoi polsi e le fece quasi male. Negli anni le aveva fatto decisamente più male, si erano scontrati diverse volte e Bruce non faceva distinzioni se eri uomo, donna, scimmia, mago, cryptoniano, amazzone, demone: ti picchiava comunque se avevi infranto la legge. I suoi colpi facevano male, un pugno in pancia del Cavaliere Oscuro si sentiva per giorni.  
Scese con le labbra e la guardò. I suoi seni erano vulnerabilmente esposti, con le braccia sollevate si sentiva ancora più attaccabile. Per il freddo i capezzoli si erano inturgiditi e avvertiva il suo sguardo calamitato lì. Aveva una cicatrice vicino uno di questi, aveva diverse cicatrici, ma neanche lontanamente numerose e frastagliate come quelle di Bruce. Immaginarlo solo in quella caverna gigantesca a tamponarsi qualche taglio sanguinante le stringeva il cuore. Per fortuna aveva Alfred.  
Le labbra si serrarono sul capezzolo e Selina lasciò andare il respiro. L’altra mano stringeva il seno per sollevarlo meglio e offrirlo alla bocca, a volte sentiva i denti e si contorceva. L’accenno di barba le pungeva la pelle, ma era un fastidio sopportabile.  
Lasciò il seno e scese con le dita a toccarla nuovamente fra le gambe. Selina si sentiva già al limite.  
-Questo è il momento in cui me lo metti dentro – gli suggerì.  
Troppi preliminari, non era così paziente.  
Il sorriso che le restituì le diede i brividi. Ecco, gli aveva appena dimostrato di avergli ceduto il comando. A volte lo aveva lei, a volte lo aveva lui, in quest’occasione era capitolata fin troppo in fretta. Se c’era una regola che valeva sia fra i criminali che a letto era quella di non mostrare mai di volere troppo qualcosa, significava scoprire una debolezza. Lei lo aveva appena fatto, come una novellina. Ma Bruce la faceva sentire spesso così, anche se non glielo avrebbe mai confessato.  
-Questo è il momento in cui mi lasci fare, vista la pena che ti sei data per attirarmi qui.  
-Non esserne troppo felice, Bat. Non sei venuto qui per questo.  
Non capiva se fosse parte del personaggio, ma il modo in cui Bruce guardava a volte era estenuante. Intenso, diretto e privo di schermi, lasciava trasparire uno spiraglio del dolore, della rabbia e della speranza che lo alimentavano, poi si dissolveva.  
-No, infatti. Sono venuto qui perché volevo vederti – mormorò tutto serio come suo solito.  
 _Scorretto. Assolutamente scorretto._  
La prese alla sprovvista e non riuscì a rispondere sarcastica o maliziosa come suo solito. Si sciolse dalla sua presa e si sollevò a baciarlo. – E ora che mi hai vista? Anzi, che mi hai presa?  
-Dovrei portarti alla polizia.  
-Mmh, perché invece non me la dai tu una lezione?  
Le afferrò il mento con la mano e le guardò le labbra. – Forse perché ti piacerebbe. Mentre qualche notte al fresco no.  
-Ai gatti non piacciono le gabbie. Ma non piace neanche essere accarezzati contropelo.  
La sua ultima frase sembrava avergli fatto balenare in mente un’idea. Con una mano poggiata sulla spalla la spinse piano nuovamente distesa, poi le prese il bacino, portandoselo vicino. La guardò con un ordine implicito e Selina aprì le gambe, stuzzicandolo.  
Bruce le strofinò le dita sulla fessura e ne infilò uno con lentezza, lo affondò fino all’attaccatura; suscitò subito respiri più profondi e lunghi. Lo ritrasse piano e lo trovò umido di umori, al che scese, portandolo a _quell’altra_ fessura.  
Selina realizzò in un momento e non riuscì a sopprimere un sorriso sporco ed elettrizzato. – Ma guarda un po’, allora anche Bat ha gusti sessuali audaci.  
-Lo hai mai fatto?  
-Non si chiedono queste cose.  
Sembrava indeciso, concentrato. – Lo chiedo perché non voglio farti male – replicò.  
-Ora stai facendo lo sbruffone – mormorò lei, il trucco nero degli occhi che aveva iniziato a sbafarsi.  
Lo sentì sospirare per nulla convinto. Si guardava intorno come se cercasse qualcosa. Selina capì al volo.  
-In bagno credo ci sia qualcosa.  
Rimase un attimo in silenzio. – Contropelo – ripeté.  
Si alzò e lasciò il letto per il bagno. Cat aveva il cuore a mille. Quella notte se la sarebbe ricordata, era riuscita a svelare un nuovo aspetto di Bruce. Ora che aveva capito le sue intenzioni per nulla al mondo gli avrebbe permesso di lasciare quella stanza senza andare fino in fondo, la città poteva sprofondare per quanto la riguardava. Quella notte era una prima, una prima di qualche tipo e se la sarebbe goduta. Le nuove esperienze con Bruce erano sempre particolarmente intense.  
Tornò da lei con un tubetto. Quella manciata di secondi di tragitto dalla stanza da letto al bagno lo avevano reso ancora più indeciso. Non era una persona casta o pudica, Bruce era passionale quando voleva, sensuale ed eccitante. Ma sapeva elucubrare a lungo sulle questioni più sciocche.  
Appena tornò a letto, Selina si premurò di poggiare il piede nudo sui boxer e pigiare. Lo vide inspirare e guardarla con occhi scuri dal desiderio.  
-Toglili – ordinò lei, strofinando il piede sull’erezione.  
-Non dai tu gli ordini, Cat. Non stavolta.  
-Allora non lasciarmi prendere il controllo.  
Sfidarlo era la mossa migliore per renderlo più determinato. Non lo avrebbe pregato, assolutamente no.  
Si cosparse le dita di vasellina e le sollevò il bacino. Sfiorò la piccola fessura e la massaggiò, poi la penetrò con un dito. Selina non gli restituì nessuna espressione particolare, dissimulò alla perfezione il leggero fastidio. Bruce non era così delicato di solito, avevano fatto sesso anche per ore, finché lei non era riuscita davvero a reggersi in piedi, la aveva fatta singhiozzare per gli orgasmi e si era anche inorgoglito a ridurla un disastro di umori, lacrime e frasi sconnesse. Adorava quando lo faceva, adorava quando esagerava e non si fermava.  
Ma quella era appunto una nuova esperienza fra di loro e Bruce stava lì a studiare la situazione come se si trattasse di una delle sue dannate missioni. Gli mancava solo il computer, Oracle nell’auricolare e poi sarebbe entrato in azione. A volte gli mancava proprio un po’ d’istinto, di azzardo, era troppo cerebrale. Per fortuna a quello poteva pensarci lei.  
-Facciamo un patto. Se riesci a farmi venire così, ti dirò dov’è la cassa delle donazioni – propose sorridendo.  
-Lo scoprirò in ogni caso.  
-Può darsi. Chissà se farai in tempo.  
Non le stava credendo. – Devi essere paziente – la riprese. – Io non penso che tu la abbia rubata.  
-Sto mentendo?  
Bruce la soppesò con gli occhi. Si sporse dal letto a recuperare l’altro auricolare e ci armeggiò finché non riuscì a contattare quella che lei presumeva fosse Oracle.  
-La cassa delle donazioni. È ancora al gala?  
Il silenzio che seguì rese evidente che la risposta non gli stava piacendo affatto. Assottigliò lo sguardo e tolse l’auricolare.  
Si sporse sopra di lei e la intrappolò. Il torace ampio la sovrastava e avrebbe potuto schiacciarla con quei muscoli, ma a Selina non sarebbe dispiaciuto così tanto.  
Le sue dita tornarono fra le gambe e raccolse i suoi umori, strofinando sul clitoride quel tanto che bastò per farle accelerare il respiro. Poi si spostò sull’altra fessura e infilò il dito con meno delicatezza di prima. Impiegò poco a inserire accanto all’anulare anche l’indice e Selina mostrò un accenno di fastidio.  
-Non devi andare fino in fondo se non vuoi – le disse e i suoi occhi azzurri la tenevano inchiodata dove stava.  
-Ti tiri indietro?  
-Non penserò male di te se per una volta cedi, Cat.  
La stava provocando il bastardo. Un attimo prima era tutto riluttante ed ecco che poco dopo si metteva a provocarla con due dita nel suo culo. Bruce Wayne, forse un po’ playboy lo era.  
Per tutta risposta allargò di più le gambe e morse il dito poggiato sulla propria guancia.  
Sollevò il viso e gli leccò il collo e il mento, risalendo per accarezzare le labbra con la lingua.  
Ricordava ancora la prima volta che gli aveva leccato le labbra, quando Batman la aveva tallonata per i tetti cercando di arrestarla. Lo aveva atterrato e legato, poi si era concessa quel gesto; Bat non se lo era aspettato e la sua sorpresa la aveva divertita oltre ogni misura.  
Si tirò a sedere su di lui e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo. Bruce continuava ad affondare le dita dentro di lei finché non divennero tre e Selina si agitò appena fra le sue braccia.  
-Se fossi venuto alla serata magari avresti potuto impedirmelo.  
-Non avevo idea che fossi lì.  
Cat si inumidì le labbra. – Sono venuta su invito di un uomo d’affari. Un tipo distinto, un po’ troppo _esuberante_ con quelle mani.  
La gelosia non faceva parte di Bruce Wayne. No, forse sarebbe stato più corretto dire “la possessività”. Se provava gelosia, la ingoiava. Mai, nemmeno una volta le aveva fatto qualche scenata o commento, non aveva il tempo né la voglia di arrabbiarsi per questo; un lato di lui che amava dal profondo. Non la costringeva a restare, non la forzava a essere ciò che non era in una relazione. Bruce aveva insicurezze come tutti, ma non su quello. Entrambi sapevano da tempo che nessun altro avrebbe potuto prendere il posto dell’altro.  
-Saresti potuta venire con me.  
Poggiò la fronte contro la sua. – Non avresti potuto comunque impedirmi di rubare. Non come Bruce Wayne.  
-Magari non ti sarebbe venuta voglia di farlo se fossi stato lì.  
Le uscì una risata sincera, divertita. – Oh baby, avrei semplicemente derubato anche te.  
La sollevò per i fianchi e la sdraiò. – Sdraiati a pancia sotto.  
Selina aspettò qualche secondo, puntellandogli il mento con le unghie, poi ubbidì, avvertendo le mani piene di calli che la rivoltavano. Si sentiva umida, aperta ed esposta, si era distratta mentre Bat continuava ad allargarla e prepararla.  
-Vuoi andare avanti?  
-Chiedimelo ancora e ti cavo un occhio con gli artigli.  
-Sollevati.  
Si poggiò sulle braccia a quattro zampe, girando il viso per sbirciare. Bruce si stava sfilando i boxer e per un attimo riconsiderò le sue decisioni di quella notte. _Domani la sconterò._  
Lo appoggiò contro di lei che per tutta risposta spinse il bacino verso la sua erezione caldissima; sapeva come logorare il suo autocontrollo ed era ciò a cui puntava.  
Entrò prima dentro di lei come le altre volte, senza troppa delicatezza, affondando fra gli umori, in quell’inferno morbido e caldo. Nonostante fosse abituata, era sempre un’esperienza accoglierlo dentro, perché la sua stazza non era proprio congeniale al suo corpo sottile.  
Le uscì un gemito e improvvisamente dimenticò il piano della serata, il contropelo, e pregò solo che la scopasse senza sosta per tutta la notte a quel modo.  
-Non esserne così contenta – mormorò roco, premuto contro di lei.  
Lo sentiva trattenersi dall’abbracciarla, baciarla e carezzarla. Di solito era molto più affettuoso e fisico, ma in quel momento stava ancora tentando di mantenere il punto per la storia del furto.  
Diede a malapena due spinte, poi lo tirò fuori e lo appoggiò sull’altra fessura. Selina percepì nuovamente la sua indecisione.  
-Giuro su Dio, Bruce, che se esiti ancora darò fuoco a tutti i dollari nella cassa delle donazioni o li regalerò a qualche pazzoide di Gotham per finanziargli un attentato…  
Entrò in lei. Cercò di fare piano, di trattenersi, ma non ci stava riuscendo così bene. Selina capì presto che il sesso anale sarebbe potuto essere praticato rare volte, se non voleva ritrovarsi a scappare per i tetti sgraziata, zoppicando. Ma non poteva tirarsi indietro, lo voleva, voleva che Bruce violasse ogni parte di lei; voleva che al prossimo scontro fra loro due gli tornasse in mente di quella volta che lei gli aveva concesso di averla così e voleva vederlo imbarazzarsi, eccitarsi e distrarsi. Voleva tirare fuori l’argomento nei momenti meno opportuni, stuzzicarlo e fargli battute a riguardo, ogni cosa pur di avere una reazione che la facesse divertire. E poi naturalmente voleva venire, venire in un modo nuovo e spettacolare. Tutto con Bat era abbastanza spettacolare.  
Si lasciò scappare un sospiro contratto quando lo sentì continuare a entrare. Le dita di lui non avevano smesso di toccarla sotto il piccolo ciuffo di peli scuri, distraendola dal dolore.  
Le baciò la schiena e la nuca, la tirò indietro gentilmente e le sollevò il busto. – È doloroso? – le domandò, girandole il viso per baciarla.  
-Essere punita da Batman può essere doloroso – rispose con un sorriso. – Mi rovinerai, Bat.  
-Stavo per dire lo stesso di te.  
La baciò un’altra volta, dolorosamente sprofondato dentro di lei. Selina avrebbe potuto baciarlo fino a consumarsi, la barba che le pungeva la pelle ormai era un’abitudine, così come quelle mani grandi che le tenevano il viso. Eppure si staccò.  
Le afferrò le braccia e le poggiò contro la testiera del letto per farla sorreggere. Ebbe pietà perché iniziò a muovere il bacino circolarmente per farla abituare, ma quella era una sorta di punizione e Bruce non lo aveva dimenticato.  
Uscì appena e si spinse dentro, ripeté l’azione piano un paio di volte prima di iniziare a procedere più forte. Lo schiocco della pelle e il cigolio del letto erano suoni eccitanti, chi metteva la musica non aveva proprio rispetto per tutti quei deliziosi rumori che producevano due corpi imbrigliati insieme. Selina non impiegò molto prima di cominciare a lasciarsi scappare alcuni gemiti, mordendosi le labbra e incastrandosi ogni verso in gola. Le braccia stavano per cedere sotto i colpi, ma Bruce le strinse un braccio intorno alle spalle, tirandola indietro e sostenendola. La sua mano destra si serrò su uno dei seni mentre le spinte aumentavano d’intensità.  
Bat era forte, estremamente forte e se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto farle davvero male. Quando stavano a letto non esagerava mai, perché avrebbe potuto ferirla, ma a volte si era lasciato andare parecchio, scavando in lei colpo dopo colpo fino a farle roteare gli occhi indietro a mostrare la sclera.  
La situazione al momento non era poi tanto diversa. Anche se il dolore si era abbastanza dissolto, la combinazione delle sue spinte, delle sue dita e dei suoi baci la stava annientando. Non si era neanche accorta che la avesse penetrata con le dita, ma ora era lì che premeva insistentemente in un punto e lei non riusciva più a trattenersi; avrebbe voluto dire che stava miagolando, ma non sarebbe stato abbastanza volgare per rappresentare appieno i versi che le uscivano. Il trucco nero le era colato sulle guance e sapeva di essere un disastro, aveva in bocca quel sapore inconfondibile di sesso e poco ci mancò che si mordesse la lingua sotto le spinte incessanti.  
Bruce rallentò per voltarle il viso e chiaramente si compiacque del disastro sul suo volto. La baciò con foga e quel sapore s’intensificò subito. Non era il sapore di Bat, era quella particolare combinazione di gusti che le papille rilasciavano soltanto quando era sul punto di venire.  
Per baciarla si era fermato e anche le sue dita si erano tolte ed erano andate a stuzzicarle un capezzolo, lucidandolo con gli umori.  
-Bruce… ti prego.  
Inclinò la testa fingendo di pensarci. – La gatta ha perso gli artigli – sussurrò a fior di labbra, godendo della sua vittoria.  
-Bat – riuscì ad articolare.  
Bruce baciò le scie nere di trucco e poi le morse l’orecchio, portando l’altra mano in basso a toccarla lievemente. Il gemito che le uscì sembrava un accenno di pianto, aveva la voce rotta dal piacere, voleva implorarlo ancora, ma le uscirono solo frasi smozzicate e quelle che sembravano fusa.  
-La cassa delle donazioni?  
Sgranò gli occhi verdi e mosse la mano per ferirlo, ma le bloccò il polso. – Sei pessimo con le donne – soffiò con l’affanno.  
-Rispondi – commentò solo, guardandola come se fosse evidente il contrario.  
-Non ha mai lasciato il gala, l’ho solo spostata – sputò.  
Flessuosa si voltò con tutto il corpo e lo costrinse a uscire da lei. Ora era a pancia sopra e lo guardava. Voleva cancellargli quel sorriso dolce dal viso di chi aveva ricevuto una buona notizia.  
Gli poggiò l’unghia dell’indice sotto il mento. – La notte è ancora lunga, amore.  
Rientrò in lei con una spinta e Selina sentì il fiato venirle meno. La prese in braccio così da poterla guardare in viso; lei per tutta risposta gli piantò le unghie nella schiena e strofinò le guance incrostate di lacrime e trucco sulla sua spalla.  
Quando tornò a toccarle il clitoride Cat venne, il suo corpo vibrò e si contrasse fino alle punte dei piedi e le uscì un rantolo affannoso. Bruce però non si fermò e Selina affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo sudato, non si mosse, cercò di riprendere fiato mentre lo sentiva venire.  
Rimasero abbracciati per una manciata di secondi, erano tutti e due piuttosto sudati. Il modo in cui la stringeva le scaldava il petto, lei riusciva a malapena a circondargli il busto con le braccia. Bruce sciolse la stretta e Selina ricadde sul letto, il sudore che rendeva lucido il decolté. Uscì piano da lei, che sussultò appena.  
-Un vero carnefice – mormorò con un sorriso da gatta inconfondibile.  
Si sdraiò accanto a lei e la avvicinò a sé, porgendole un braccio come cuscino. – Devo riportare i gioielli.  
-Hai appena praticato del sesso anale con una criminale in casa di un povero sconosciuto e ora ti preoccupi dei gioielli?  
Non ebbe la reazione che sperava a quell’ennesima provocazione, ma ne fu ugualmente felice. La guardò in modo inequivocabile: riconoscente, amorevole e rilassato. Quando Bruce abbassava a quel modo le difese non poteva fare a meno di rendersi conto che anche lei era stata tirata a forza fuori dal suo personaggio, che anche lui era riuscito a farle abbandonare momentaneamente la parte. Ed era una sensazione appagante.  
Le strofinò le guance e le pulì il trucco. Selina era piuttosto stanca e il dolore che sentiva fra le gambe non prometteva bene. – Domani la sconterò.  
Si voltò su un fianco contro di lui e la mano dell’altro le carezzò i capelli. – Io ti avevo avvertito. Mi dispiace.  
-Non è vero.  
-Non è vero – confermò.  
Sbadigliò appena. – La prossima volta sarai tu a subirlo, Bat.  
Bruce non rispose, chiaramente non molto entusiasta a quella proposta che, senza ombra di dubbio, Selina avrebbe perseguito incessantemente.  
Voleva ancora giocare, ma per il momento aveva bisogno di riposare. E poi non era certa di essere pronta a scontare quello che le avrebbe fatto non appena avesse scoperto del suo furto al museo.   


  
 

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2vdp751)    
 

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Grazie mille per aver letto fin qui, spero vi sia piaciuta <3


End file.
